Retrouvailles
by Suprises Box
Summary: Petit O.S sans prétention sur les retrouvailles de Brittany et Santana. Brittana.


Hello les **Gleekettes** ! Je vous poste mon tout premier O.S **Brittana** et **anti-Bram**, et pour commencer, je met du **soft**, pour voir vos réactions, si vous aimez ou pas.

Se situe dans la saison 4, ce n'est pas une suite d'épisode, et cela ne changeras malheureusement pas le cour de la série.

Je m'excuses d'avance pour les éventuelles fautes d'orthographe et vous souhaites bonne lecture.

* * *

**Glee !**

Les yeux dans les yeux, les deux jeunes femmes se regardaient. Depuis deux ans qu'elles ne s'étaient pas vues, elle auraient dû avoir des tonnes de choses à se raconter, ou profiter de leur retrouvailles. Et bien non. Elles, elles ne faisaient jamais rien comme les autres. Et puis de toute façon, maintenant qu'elles s'étaient retrouver, elles avaient toute la vie devant elles pour s'aimer.

La blonde s'autorisa enfin à poser sa main sur la joue de la brune, qui ferma les yeux à ce contact si doux qui lui avait manquer. Pourquoi avait-elle mit fin à leur relation deux ans auparavant, alors que tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était l'avoir pour l'éternité ? Elle avait beau dire à tous le monde qu'elle l'avait fait pour préserver celle qu'elle aimer, pour ne pas qu'elle souffre, mais en réalité, elle avait eut peur. Oui, elle, Santana Lopez avait eut peur.

Elle avait eut peur de la perdre elle, Brittany Pierce, son rayon de soleil, celle qui faisait faire un cent mètre en même pas deux secondes à son coeur, celle qui la rendait heureuse, celle pour qui elle aurait donner le monde.

Elle avait eut peur de ne pas tenir et de la tromper avec celle qui l'avait fixer un jour dans la bibliothèque de la Fac où elle avait étudier. Elle avait eut peur de faire du mal à sa licorne, et de la perdre ainsi pour toujours.

Quand elle avait apprit que sa blonde s'était _amouraché _de cette Barbie au masculin, de prime abord, elle avait voulut le tuer, mais quand Quinn lui avaitdit que Brittany _paraissait _heureuse, elle n'avait plus rien essayer. Si sa Brittany était heureuse avec bouche de Mérou, elle ne se mettrait pas en travers de leur chemin.

Mais Brittany n'avait pas du tout était heureuse avec Sam. Certes, il la faisait sourire, mais c'était tout. Elle n'avait jamais ressentit pour lui ce qu'elle avait toujours ressentis pour Santana. Mais elle n'avait pas voulut mettre un terme à leur couplepour ne pas lui faire du mal, car tout de même, elle l'apprécier, mais seulement comme un ami. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu que comme ça. Elle avait aimer qu'il soit au petits soins pour elle, puis un jour, elle s'était sentit tellement coupable qu'elle avait préfèrer rompre. Elle ne lui avait pas mentit, elle n'avait pas sortit la phrase clicher : _Je t'aime, mais ce n'est pas possible entre nous._ Non, elle lui avait dit qu'elle ne le considérait que comme un ami et qu'elle n'arrivait pas à oublier Santana. Il l'avait compris.

Et puis pour casser sa tristesse, pour lui rendre le sourire qu'elle méritait, pour lui rendre la joie de vivre, il s'était rendu à Louisville, jusqu'à la Fac de Santana. En la voyant, il avait de suite sut qu'elle aussi ne pouvait pas oublier la jolie blonde. Il avaitressentit sa détresse et son désespoir jusque dans sa nuque, rien qu'en voyant le regard vide et terne de la latina. Il s'était apperçut qu'elle était devenue encore plus mauvaise qu'à McKinley, qu'elle ne se gêner pas pour clasher quiconque se mettait en travers de son chemin. Il avait sut dès cet instant que Brittany et Santana devaient être ensemble, et que ce n'était pas possible autrement. L'une sans l'autre, elles n'étaient rien. À elles deux, elles auraient refait le monde à leur manière, rendant les gens encore plus bon que ce qu'ils n'étaient. À elles deux, elles auraient été invincible. Mais depuis leur rupture, chacune était au plus mal, s'enfonçant encore plus dans la tristesse, croyant l'autre heureuse, et se terrant dans le mensonge ou la violence.

_Sam s'approcha de la brune lui tournant le dos, ne faisant pas attention aux personnes qui le suivait du regards, se demandant ce qu'il allait faire. Quand ilse retrouva à seulement deux pas de Santant, tous ouvrirent de grands yeux appeurés, même les plus costaud, en voyant ce blond qu'ils ne connaissaient pas approcher la fille la plus craint de l'établissement._

_Sentant une présence derrière elle, la brune adopta un masque de mépris et se retourna vivement. En reconnaissant celui qui lui avait voler la femme de sa vie, une lueur de douleur éclaira ses traits, mais il disparut aussitôt qu'il était venu, pour laisser place à la haine. Malgré les larges cernes violacé lui courrant sous les yeux, elle paraissait en pleine forme... enfin, la forme de ceux qui ne dorment pas et de ceux qui se laissent dépérir._

_Elle ouvrit la bouche, mais Sam prit la parole à sa place, la coupant rapidement._

_-Je sais que tout ce que tu veux est de me tuer, et je me laisserais faire pour vous avoir fait souffrir, mais avant ça, il faut absolument que tu rentre à Lima, retrouver Britt. Elle m'as quitter. Elle ne m'aimait pas assez pour rester avec moi, mais m'apprécier pour éviter de me faire du mal. Tu l'as connaît. Elle t'aime toujours. Et à ce que je vois, toi aussi. Vous vous faites du mal à rester loin l'une de l'autre. Viens avec moi, je te conduis chez elle. Soyez heureuse comme vous le méritez. Et ne le fait plus souffrir, parce que ce n'est pas parce qu'elle ne m'aimes pas que c'est pareil pour moi. Je l'aimes, et tout ce que je veux, c'est son bonheur. Et si elle est heureuse avec toi, alors soit, je me tiendrais à l'écart et ferez le parfait ami. Mais si j'apprends que tu lui as fait du mal, je ne serais pas aussi gentil._

_-Tu sais que tu ressemble à Berry, comme ça ? railla la latina._

_Sam lui fit un sourire et un clin d'oeil._

_-Je peux te prendre dans mes bras sans risquer de les perdre ? demanda-t-il._

_-Pas ici, dit-elle. J'ai une réputation de salope inveterer à tenir. Me permet-tu de te frapper ? Parce que tout le monde me regarder et j'ai l'habitude de cogner quiconque ose m'approcher. Promis, je me contient._

_Il fit un petit sourire et hocha la tête. Elle adopta une moue méprisante et assena une gifle sur la joue du blond. Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait dit, elle ne s'était pas contenue et avait mit toute sa force dans la gifle. Sam grimaça sous lecoup de l'impact et posa sa main sur sa joue meurtrie._

_-Oups, j'ai taper un peu fort, dit-elle, pas du tout désolé._

_-Je la méritait, en quelques sortes, dit-il. Aller viens, tu as ta blonde à retrouver._

Santana sourit en se remémorant ce que Sam avait fait pour elles. Elle avait beau l'avoir haït pour avoir profiter de la détresse de Brittany, elle lui était quand même reconnaissante d'avoir prit soin de la blonde quand elle avait fuit.

La brune passa ses bras autour de la taille de Brittany et se rapprocha un peu plus, ne laissant aucune distance séparer leur deux corp en manque l'un de l'autre, tandis que la blonde enlaçait la brune par la nuque.

-Promet moi de ne plus jamais me quitter, souffla la plus grande.

-Je t'aime trop pour me séparer de toi une nouvelle fois, assura la brune.

-Embrasse-moi, sussura Brittany, les yeux s'assombrissant légèrement.

Santana ne se fit pas prier et posa ses lèvres sur celles de la blonde. Elles soupirèrent de contentement en choeur et s'abandonnèrent au désir qui les consumait petit à petit.

* * *

**The End**

Bon, voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimer, malgré que cela fut dur pour moi de ne pas intégrer de lemon, mais je me suis dit que je devais commencer par du léger.

À la prochaine ;)


End file.
